


Let's Pretend It's Love

by grangered



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, jimon were made for fake dating au's just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangered/pseuds/grangered
Summary: “I told my mom I had a significant other,” Simon blurts out and Jace snorts. Clary sharply nudges him and he looks up from his phone before sighing, and then putting it in one of the plethora of pockets of his leather jacket.“That doesn’t sound that awful, Si,” Clary says.“Easy for you to say. Imagine the poor person that has to date him,” Jace says and Simon rolls his eyes.Alternatively, Simon needs a date to a wedding and Jace volunteers for more than one reason.





	

“I need a favour,” Simon says as soon as he sits down. Jace looks up from his phone, looks at him like he’s not even there, and then looks back down. Clary, on the other hand, who’s an _actual_ decent human being, puts down her sandwich and looks at him.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, before dipping a fry into her milkshake. She sounds concerned which makes sense since Simon’s leg is tapping the floor incessantly which is something he only does when he’s nervous or has had too much Redbull.

“I told my mom I had a significant other,” Simon blurts out and Jace snorts. Clary sharply nudges him and he looks up from his phone before sighing, and then putting it in one of the plethora of pockets of his leather jacket. It’s the middle of summer so Simon doesn’t really know _why_ Jace is wearing a jacket at all but he’s too occupied to ask.

“That doesn’t sound that awful, Si,” Clary says.

“Easy for you to say. Imagine the poor person that has to date him,” Jace says and Simon rolls his eyes. Jace is still sort of a jerk to him but he’s also sort of his friend and Simon’s learnt not to take offence anymore because Jace being snarky is apparently his way of showing he cares. Well, according to Izzy at least.

“No, you don’t get it,” Simon responds. “She called, asking me if I was coming to my second cousin Lindsey’s wedding and I said yes because I am, right? And then she tried setting me up with this girl, Josephine who I’m pretty sure voted Trump so I told her that I had someone and that I was bring them to the wedding.”

“Jesus Christ, man, take a breath,” Jace says and Simon slumps in his chair.

“I would volunteer but that would get messy,” Clary says apologetically and Simon knows that’s true. His mother was very aware of his ginormous crush on her and it would bring up too much history if he did take her. “What about Alec?”

“Magnus would cut his dick off,” Jace says and Clary snorts. He’s not wrong, Magnus _would_ probably do that. And Alec would probably not agree in the first place.

“Izzy is out of town and I can’t ask Raphael because he would probably laugh at me and then say no so I literally have no one. I should have made more friends.”

“Well you haven’t asked Jace,” Clary says before taking a sip of her milkshake and there’s a pregnant pause. Jace looks at her sharply before looking at Simon and then back at Clary, and Simon is fairly sure his mouth is hanging open.

“No ways,” Jace says just as Simon says “No!” and then they both look at each other.

“Why are _you_ saying no?” Jace asks sounding actually offended and Simon snorts.

“Jace, no offence, but you’d be the worst fake boyfriend ever,” Simon states and Jace glares at him.

“Actually, I’d be a fan-fucking-tastic fake boyfriend, thank you very much,” Jace says, still sounding annoyed. “You would be _lucky_.”

Simon’s jaw twitches. “I highly doubt that.”

“I’ve dated Jace before; he’s actually not that bad,” Clary chimes in and Jace glares at her.

“What do you mean, _I’m not that bad_?” Jace questions and Clary smirks.

“You’re grumpy,” she states and Simon snorts.

“That’s an understatement,” he says and Jace’s glare fixes on Simon now. “See? You haven’t _not_ frowned or glared once, since I’ve come in here.”

“Fine. I’m going to prove the both of you wrong. I’ll be your fake date for the wedding, Lewis,” Jace says and he sounds so determined that Simon finds him _slightly_ endearing.

“I don’t think that’s gonna work,” Simon says but Jace raises his hand, gesturing for him to stop.

“It’s fine; you don’t have anyone else anyways.”

Simon is about to argue when Jace speaks. “I need to go hand in this assignment. Text me details about the wedding.”

And with that, he’s out the door. Simon turns to Clary who’s smirking.

“What?” he asks her, suddenly feeling defensive. Clary knows him way too well.

“Oh, nothing,” she says and Simon relaxes.

“I can’t believe I have to fake date Jace,” Simon grumbles but his palms are sweaty and he’s sort of nervous, but in a good way.

“Oh, Please,” Clary says and Simon raises an eyebrow at her. “You’re blushing.”

And well, he can’t really argue with that, can he?

***

The next couple of days pass by in a blur of assignments and falling asleep during lectures. Simon texts Jace the details of the wedding (Saturday in Boston. They’re taking a bus) and Jace responds with _‘k’_ and Simon wants to kick him through the phone.

When Simon tells Izzy about it, she laughs.

“He’s not doing that ironically, or to annoy you or something,” she says as Simon packs an overnight bag. He looks at her, confused.

“You’re telling me, he’s being genuine when he texts people the letter _k_. Like he’s _actually_ saying okay like that?” Simon asks and Izzy laughs even harder.

“That’s Jace for you,” she says when she’s caught her breath and Simon is again, _slightly_ endeared. An hour later, he’s got his suit hanging on a hook on the back of his door and his overnight bag right below it and Izzy is kissing his forehead and wishing him luck before she’s out of his dorm in a flurry of black hair and cinnamon scented perfume because she's got a date with Clary. Simon is about to grab a bottle of water when his phone buzzes.

_[Jace, 8:15 pm]: what time should i be at the station_

Simon is pretty sure he already told Jace this but maybe he forgot. Or something.

_[Simon, 8:16 pm]: bus is at 8 so maybe 7??_

_[Jace; 8:18 pm]: k_

Simon drops his phone and grabs a bottle of water, before coming back to his bed. Just as he lies down, his phone buzzes again and he resists the urge to groan because he _just_ took of his glasses. He’s surprised when he sees another message from Jace.

_[Jace, 8:20 pm]: goodnight lewis_

Simon reads the text twice, still fairly surprised because he’s texted Jace a handful of times in the last week concerning wedding information and warning him about his annoying cousin Mathew and not once has Jace ever texted him a goodnight. Or even a hi, for that matter. Simon texts back a goodnight because he’s courteous before he tosses his phone to the side and falls asleep.  

***

Simon is so, _so_ late. He’s running towards the bus station, bag in one hand and suit in the other and his glasses are askew but he doesn’t care because he’s got three minutes to get there before the bus leaves. He pushes past a boy who’s skateboarding but is really just using his left foot to slide against the pavement very slowly and Simon doesn’t care if he’s being rude because this is New York City and isn’t everyone always in a rush?

He hurtles through the door to the station and throws his credit card at the lady at the front desk who fixes him with a glare throughout the entire time that she prints his ticket and then sort of shoves his card and ticket back at him and okay, maybe he deserved that. But he’s got a minute until the bus leaves so he can’t afford to be polite. He makes it onto the bus just as the doors slide close and finds a very disgruntled Jace sitting at the back.

“I thought you said seven,” Jace says in lieu of hello and Simon would respond but he’s sort of wheezing and trying to catch his breath at the same time. Jace looks almost concerned.

“My phone,” Simon gets out before taking another deep breath. “I forgot it and only realised I didn’t have it halfway to the station so I thought I could go and get it and still make it in time but on my way back there was a pile up and I had to run six blocks.”

Jace considers him for a moment, looking almost amused. “That’s a very you explanation.”

Simon slumps into the seat next to him, turning to give Jace a look. “What does that even mean?”

Jace shrugs, before putting on his headphones and turning to look out the window. The four hour bus ride goes like that although Jace turns to Simon three times, asking him to stop fidgeting although Simon can’t really help it. He’s nervous because he’s taking _Jace_ ─ who’s only smiled at him a grand total of two times since they meet four years ago ─ to a wedding and his mother thinks they’re dating. Simon’s heart starts racing and he grips Jace’s arm, before tugging off his headset.

“What are we doing?” he asks when there’s around ten minutes left and Jace looks at him like he’s crazy. “We’re barely friends and I’m taking you as my _fake boyfriend_ to a wedding of a family member I’ve never met. Jesus Christ, it sounds worse when I say it out loud.”

“Lewis, calm down,” Jace starts but Simon’s on a roll.

“My mother and literally everyone else will see right through us and then I’ll embarrass her and become the laughing stock of the family and she’ll never trust me again. Oh my god, what was I even thi-“

He’s cut off by Jace’s hand gripping his arm. “Simon, take a breath. It’ll be fine. I mean, we’re sort of friends. I _tolerate_ you which is more than I can say for most people.”

“You should give motivational talks,” Simon deadpans and Jace actually smiles.

“Plus, you’re probably already the laughing stock of your family so there’s no need to worry about that,” Jace adds.

“Oh Jace, you’re so hilarious,” Simon says and Jace smirks.

“Are you fine now?” Jace asks and Simon’s cheeks colour because he just had a rambling panic attack in front of Jace who is _always_ calm and composed.

“Yeah,” he says, clearing his throat. “Thanks.”

Jace shrugs, almost awkwardly before putting his headphones back on. The remaining minutes pass by too quickly for Simon’s liking and before he knows it, the bus is parked and everyone is getting off.

“My mom is picking us up,” he says as Jace adjusts the strap of his bag. Simon hadn’t really observed what Jace was wearing before since he was too busy panicking but now that he takes a look at him, he’s genuinely shocked to find him not wearing a leather jacket. “Are you wearing _blue_ jeans?”

“What?” Jace asks, sounding confused before looking down at his legs. “Oh, uh, yeah.”

“Why?” Simon asks and Jace looks, _embarrassed?_

“I don’t know, I just am,” he says before moving past Simon and towards the bus doors.

“Yeah but you only ever wear black jeans,” Simon states because he’s literally only ever seen him in black pants.

“God, Lewis, it’s just jeans,” Jace says but he still looks sheepish, and suddenly everything clicks.

“Oh my god, you dressed to impress my mother!” Simon accuses and Jace glares at him.

“Fuck off, I did not,” he argues but Simon doesn’t let it go because where would be the fun in that?

“You _totally_ did,” he says and Jace’s glare sharpens.

“Would you rather I’d have shown up in my usual get up?” Jace asks and well, he does have a point. Simon’s mother is fairly appearance conscious and if her son’s boyfriend did indeed show up in black leather and ripped jeans, he probably wouldn’t hear the end of it.

“Fair enough. But that’s thoughtful of you, so like, thanks, I guess,” Simon says.

“Well I _am_ trying to prove you and Clary wrong,” Jace states before getting out of the bus. And right, of course. That’s the main reason Jace is here. Because of some offhand comment him and Clary made. They walk to the exit in silence, although Simon’s palms grow increasingly sweaty with each step they take.

“Calm down, Lewis. I can hear your heartbeat from here,” Jace says as the doors slide open. Simon spots his mother almost immediately; she’s wearing a bright blue dress and her hair is done up and she looks elated. When her eyes move to Jace, they widen almost comically.

“Hi mom,” Simon greets as he wipes his palms on his jeans.

“Simon, sweetie it’s so good to see you!” his mother exclaims before pulling him into an almost suffocating hug. “And this must be your significant other!”

And then, Jace is being pulled into a bone crushing hug and Simon would laugh if he wasn’t so nervous because Jace looks like a deer caught in headlights when his mother pulls away.

“I’m Jace Wayland, it’s nice to meet you Mrs. Lewis,” Jace says and his mother grins.

“Oh please! Call me Sarah. You didn’t tell me he was so good looking, Simon,” his mother says and Simon feels his ears go red.

“Yeah well, he is,” Simon awkwardly says and his mother laughs. Jace only looks slightly smug.

“Well, let’s get going then. You guys need to get changed and ready for the wedding,” his mother says. The car ride to the hotel is filled with Simon’s mother telling Jace horribly awkward stories about Simon and Jace smirking at him through the mirror. She starts telling him about the time Simon broke his arm trying to practice ballet when they arrive, and thankfully, it’s cut short.

“So ballet huh?” Jace asks and Simon glares at him.

“Shut up,” he says and Jace laughs; a genuine laugh where his shoulders shake and his eyes crinkle.

“Well, the bell boy will bring up your stuff. Here’s your key,” his mother states as she hands Simon a large, golden key. _One_ key, to be exact.

“Uh, mom. This is one key,” he says and his mother smiles.

“Well obviously. I’m not going to have you two sleeping in separate rooms now am I? I know what goes on in college dorms,” she says and Simon wants the ground to swallow him up whole.

“Mom!” he exclaims and she laughs.

“Oh come on Si, I know what boys are like,” she argues and Simon grabs Jace’s arm and starts towing him away.

“We’re leaving,” he says as they walk─ well he walks. Jace sort of lets himself be dragged along and Simon is too mortified to look at his face. “We’ll be down by three.”

“Have fun!” his mother shouts across the lobby and there’s _just_ a hint of suggestion in her tone that makes Simon want to run back to his dorm.

“Well that was something,” Jace says as the elevator doors slide shut and Simon looks at him to find a very amused blond boy smirking at a very embarrassed Simon.

“Please never mention that to anyone, Jace,” Simon groans and Jace’s stupid smirk widens.

“Sure,” he promises but his voice is the least bit genuine. The elevator doors slide open and Jace gets off first. “I call first shower.”

***

Their hotel room is nice and spacious and also, it only has one bed but Simon is trying to ignore that because he needs to get through the wedding first. He’s in the bathroom, mid-shower, when there’s a thumping on the door.

“Your mom says the wedding’s about to start so you need to get out,” Jace yells from the other side and Simon groans.

“I’m coming,” he shouts back before reluctantly shutting off the water. He brought his suit into the bathroom because he figured Jace would be using the bedroom so he changes as quickly as he can before running a hand through his hair and putting on his contact lenses. He’s learnt they’re a lot easier to wear at family events since little cousins won’t keep asking him how many fingers they’re holding up and if he can see at night.

When he comes out of the bathroom, Jace is already changed and of course, he looks like a runway model. His suit fits him well, like really well and Simon is slightly flustered because his shirt is still unbuttoned. Simon has always been aware of how good looking Jace is but this close, he looks like, _really_ good. More good than Simon expected him to look which in hind sight, was dumb of him since Jace could probably pull off a garbage bag like it was high fashion.

“Lewis,” Jace says which snaps Simon out of his _sort-of-staring-at-Jace_ reverie.

“Yeah?” Simon answers and Jace looks at him oddly.

“I was asking if you’re ready to go,” he repeats and Simon nods.

“Yeah, sure. Let me just wear my shoes,” he says.

A few minutes later, they’re in the lobby and a man in a black suit points them in the direction of the wedding and Simon leads the way.

“My grandma is sort of highly inappropriate,” Simon warns as they walk to the gardens.

“What do you mean?” Jace asks, sounding amused.

“She’ll probably make suggestive comments,” Simon answers and Jace smirks.

“Wore than your mother?” he questions and Simon rolls his eyes.

“Remember. You’re not telling a soul about that,” he says and Jace hums in response.

By the time they get there, almost everyone is seated. Simon’s grandmother waves at him and Simon knows that’s his cue to go sit with her. Before he can though, Jace takes his hand. Like, they’re _holding_ hands. And Simon is really confused until he realises Jace is his fake boyfriend although that doesn’t stop his palms from getting sweaty.

“Lead the way,” Jace says, and he’s actually smiling at him.

“Right. Yeah,” Simon responds and he really should get an award for being _so_ eloquent. He leads them through the rows of chairs and to his grandma who pulls Simon into a hug although it’s at an awkward angle since she’s still sitting down.

“Grams, this is Jace. My boyfriend,” Simon tells her and the words sound foreign in his mouth. He didn’t really have to introduce Jace to his mother since she did almost all of the talking.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Jace parrots from earlier and his grandmother grins.

“My goodness, Simon, you do have _impeccable_ taste,” she says and Simon clears his throat.

“I’m glad you approve, Grams,” he jokes and she claps her hands.

“Of course I do! Look at him. And he’s kind too,” she faux-whispers as if Jace isn’t standing right there. God, what is up with his family and loving Jace as soon as they set their eyes on him? “Take a seat, dear boy.”

They take that as their cue to sit down, and Simon realises that they’re still holding hands. He lets go, and Jace makes a point of exaggeratedly wiping his hand on his pants. Simon rolls his eyes but he’s pretty sure he’s blushing.

The wedding is sweet and the groom chokes up twice while reading his vows and the crowd coos. Simon glances at Jace occasionally and is surprised to find him genuinely interested in the ceremony. He always looks away before Jace can catch him. Before he knows it, everyone is heading to the reception hall and Simon is being pulled into hugs and kisses and Jace stands by, smiles and watches.

They’re put at a table with Simon’s sort-of aunt and her husband and an elderly couple who can’t really hear anything. His aunt, _shockingly_ , is taken by Jace too.

“So you have to tell me how this happened!” she exclaims when they’ve finished dessert, and Simon clams up because they never discussed that. How could they not have come up with some story about how they started dating? How could it have slipped his mind? Before he can speak, maybe try steer the conversation into a different direction, Jace is talking.

“He’s a librarian at the college library. I’d always see him whenever I went to take out books and one day I plucked up the courage to ask him out,” he says, easily and his aunt coos, looking positively _delighted_. The weird thing though, is that Jace isn’t lying. Of course, he’s never asked Simon out but Simon is a librarian at the college library and Jace does frequent it at least twice a week. Simon turns to Jace but the blond boy is steadily avoiding his gaze.

“You two should dance,” his sort-of aunt suggests after a handful of minutes. “I would too, but my heels are killing me.”

“That’s not really our scene,” Simon says because he has two left feet and he doesn’t know about Jace, but dancing is easily in his top ten worst things to do.

“Oh pish posh!” she says and really, who still says that? “You’re young and you’re in love. Go dance.”

Before Simon can argue, Jace is on his feet, offering him a hand. Simon looks at him, eyes widening and mouth falling open before he reluctantly takes it. He shuffles onto the floor awkwardly and Jace takes his waist, guiding him.

“I have two left feet,” Simon says and Jace is so close to him now, that Simon can smell his cologne and see the flecks of hazel in his eyes.

“I’ve seen you walk, Simon. Trust me, I know,” Jace responds, but they’re still dancing.

“That story about how we started dating was creative,” Simon brings up and Jace’s grip on his hand tightens.

“Not that creative,” Jace argues.

“I mean, you used a situation we’re in and turned it into something cute,” Simon counters and Jace is looking at him with an expression Simon can’t define.

“I did,” Jace agrees, voice low, and now, they’re closer. Simon can feel heat radiating from Jace’s hand on his waist. “Do you know why?”

Before he can answer, someone is clearing their throat and he moves away from Jace.

“I want to dance with you,” his little cousin, Isla says and Simon lets her balance on his feet and begins twirling her around. When he looks behind him, his sort-of aunt and Jace are dancing. He listens to Isla ramble on about a school project on dolphins for the next fifteen minutes although his mind is far away. Whatever that moment with Jace was, it wasn’t platonic. Simon doesn’t even know what it was. The song changes to a ballad and Isla tells him she has to go pee and runs off, and Simon’s feet are sore so he looks around for Jace. He spots him sitting with his grandmother and she looks captivated by whatever Jace is telling her and Simon feels bad for interrupting but he really just wants to sleep.

“I was thinking of heading back,” he says as he approaches them and Jace’s head snaps in his direction. “Can’t feel my toes.”

“I’ll come with you,” Jace offers but Simon shrugs him off.

“Nah, you can continue talking to Grams. I’ll head to bed.”

“Nonsense. Jace was just done telling me his story so he can _gladly_ accompany you,” Grams says. Jace stands up and his grandmother does too, before she pulls him into a hug. Simon is half shocked, half envious because she’s never stood up to hug him and he’s pretty sure he’s her favourite grandkid. “Goodnight you two.”

“Night Grams,” Simon returns and so does Jace.

“Have fun,” she says and winks at Simon and Simon awkwardly waves. When he looks at Jace, he’s smirking.

“Your mother and grandmother are very open to the idea of you having sex,” he states and Simon groans.

“Oh my god, please let’s never mention that again,” he begs and Jace smiles.

Suddenly, it’s like both of them remember what happened when they dance and a blanket of silence envelopes them. Of course, Jace is the one who breaks it during the elevator ride to their room.

“You never answered my question,” he says as the doors slide close.

“What question?” Simon asks and they both know he’s playing dumb.

“Why do you think I used the library thing to tell your grams about how we met?” Jace asks and now, he’s a lot closer to Simon.

Simon swallows. “Because it’s been proven to be more successful to mix lies in with common truths?”

Jace shakes his head. “Or, because I wanted to do that.”

“Do what?” Simon asks, voice quiet.

“Ask you out. For the longest time. Clary knows, I think,” Jace says and it takes a second for Simon to register what’s happening.

And then, because he’s so eloquent he responds with “huh?” and Jace looks amused.

“Did you really think I was doing this to prove Clary wrong?” Jace asks and now Simon is against the wall and Jace is in front of him.

“So you like me,” Simon states to no one in particular.

“A bit more than like, Lewis,” he corrects and then Simon is pulling him by the lapels of his suit and they’re kissing. Jace’s hands slip down to grip Simon’s waist and Simon pulls him even closer, tugging a hand through Jace’s hair and Jace makes a noise at the back of his throat which makes Simon’s entire body feel like its on fire. The elevator doors ding open and they pull apart, panting. Jace’s lips are red and his hair is dishevelled and Simon thinks he’s never looked better.

“There’s only one bed,” he says, leaning his forehead against Jace’s.

“There is,” Jace agrees, grip tightening on Simon’s waist.

“I wonder what we’ll do,” Simon says.

“I wonder,” Jace repeats and then Simon is grabbing his hand and kissing him and they’re both racing towards their room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> jace and simon were made for fake dating au's and i wrote this all in 3 hours because i had to get this done tonight. i haven't watched shadowhunters in so long but i heard about the blood drinking scene (i'm going to ignore the fact that they used clary) and that jace literally said he would die for simon so i had to write this. 
> 
> totally unedited so forgive me for the errors. comments and kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> p.s. the title is from one direction's iconic song live while we're young (and no, i'm not being sarcastic)


End file.
